A New Life
by Cutiepie2015
Summary: 11 years old David Hall and his little brothers Zac, Chris and Michael are running away from their alcoholic father Eric. Will someone save the boys? What happened when the boys meet two nice married couple name Brianna and Ross Moon? Will they adopt the boys?
1. chapter 1

This is AU!

I do not own David, Zac, Chris, Michael or Family Fun Pack!

The 11 years old boy name David Hall was packing his stuffs, he and his three little brothers Zac, Chris who are 9 years old twins and their 6 years baby brother were running away from their alcoholic father Eric Hall. He wasn't the best father to the boys. David had enough with the neglect their father gave them. He always made sure he protects his little brothers from him too. He was done packing his stuffs and he walks out of his room, shutting the door, walking towards his little brothers' room. "Hey boys, ready?" David asked them.

They nod their heads.

"Kay, come on." He said as they grabbed their stuffs.

They sneaked downstairs to the front door, they took a last look at their passed out father on the couch with an empty bottle of beer in his hand.

"Do you think he'll notice?" Zac asked his older brother.

"No he won't." David said carefully opening the door and they walked out.

"But what if he gets lonely?" Michael asked.

The boys knew that Michael was their father's favorite, but they couldn't bear to leave him alone with their father. It was their job to protect their innocent baby brother from the monster.

"Listen Mikey, he doesn't care about us." David told him. "Besides, your big brothers are here to protect you."

"I love you Davie." Michael smiled.

David smiled at his baby brother and ruffles his hair.

"Ok come on boys, Zac you hold Michael's hand, I'll hold Chris hand." David told them. "Let's go."

Then the boys started walking, trying to find a new happy life to live.

But deep down, David was worried and scared inside, he didn't want to scare his little brothers.

It was around midnight and the boys are still walking, David was holding a sleeping Michael in his arms. "Davie, I'm so tired." Chris tiredly says.

"Yeah David, can we just rest?" Zack asked.

David lets out a sigh.

"Ok, come on." David said as they walked in the woods.

Then they found a spot to lie down, they also have Michael in between them to protect him. David held his brothers close to him, so he can keep them safe, but he also could not sleep either. It was morning again; the boys are walking down the street again.

"David, I'm hungry." Chris said looking up at his brother.

"I know kiddo, we're gonna find a fast food to eat breakfast at." David told him.

Then they saw a sign that said "Wendy". Therefore, they walked inside.

"Ok, boys, go wait at the table and do not talk to strangers." David told them as he watched them walked over to their table.

Then David walked up to the counter.

"Hi, how may I help you?" The woman up front asked nicely.

"Hi, I would like to have 4 scramble eggs and 4 small water." David told the lady.

"Ok, coming up." The lady said leaving.

David lets out a sigh.

"Hey kid, where's your parents?" David looked over to see 2 nice married couples with concern looks in their eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm not allowed to talk to strangers." David said.

"Oh sweetie, I'm Brianna Moon and this is my husband Ross Moon." Brianna said sweetly. "We just saw you walked in here without a parent."

David looks away and back at the couple.

"Well…are you good people?" David asked them.

"Don't worried son, we have 3 years old adopted baby girl at home who is sick and Brianna's mother is babysitting her." Ross told him.

David bites his lower lip.

"Come on sweetie, you get your brothers and we'll take you with us." Brianna told him.

"Ok, I'll go get them." David said going to get his brothers.

"Oh poor boy." Brianna said feeling sad for David and his brothers.

"Yeah, they must've run away from their abusive parents." Ross says.

"Can we adopt them please?" Brianna asks her husband.

"We can talk about it tonight honey." Ross said kissing her head.

Then the couple orders theirs and the boys' breakfast, and walked back to the boys' table.

The brothers told Brianna and Ross everything what happened, the couple felt so badly for the boys. So they took them back to their house.

"Ok, how about you boys take your stuffs upstairs and we have two people we would like for you three to meet." Ross told them.

"Ok Ross!" Chris grinned as the boys ran upstairs.

"Sweetie, who are those boys?" Brianna's mother asked her daughter.

"Oh mom, we found them at Wendy and we saw that they were alone, and we couldn't bear to have them stranded by themselves." Brianna told her mother. "They ran away from alcoholic father who neglected them ever since their mother died." She explained.

"Oh no, those poor things." Brianna's mom said.

"Yeah, so we decided to adopt them." Ross said coming back with their 3 years old adopted baby girl name Michelle Moon in his arms.

"Oh are you sure?" She asked them.

"Yeah, we know it's a lot of money…but these boys need a home."

Brianna's mom smiled at her daughter and Ross.

 **What do ya think?!?!**


	2. Chapter 2

After the boys were finished unpacking, their stuffs and Ross came in their new room. "Hey boys, dinner ready." Ross told them.

"Yay!" Michael grinned as he ran over to Ross, hugging his legs.

David smiled at his baby brother; he was so innocent for his age.

"Come on Mikey; let's go see what Brianna and Rossy cooked for us." Zac said holding Michael's hand, as the three boys all ran downstairs.

Then David sat down on the bed, letting out a sigh.

"You ok there kiddo?" Ross asked him.

David looks up at him as Ross sat down next to him.

"No, not really." David admits.

"Come on, tell me what's up?" Ross asked.

"Ok, well…everything…life is just so hard." David said. "I mean…I spent all my life trying to act like a father to the boys, than a brother. Epically to Michael!"

David looks down.

"Look David, you're a great big brother and your brothers' loves you and looked up to you." Ross told him as he drapes his arm around him. "Don't beat yourself up."

"I've been keeping a secret…just to keep my brothers safe and protected." David said.

"What secret are you trying to keep?" Ross asked.

"I can't tell you." David said running out of the room and downstairs, into the kitchen to see his brothers and Michelle at the table eating dinner.

"Hey David, dinner's ready. You ok sweetie?" Brianna asked him.

"Uh yeah…sorry." David said sitting down.

"Look Davie, I gave my flower to Michelle and Brianna." Michael said looking at his big brother, making him smiled.

"That's sweet Mikey." David said rubbing his head.

Ross came in the kitchen and walked over to Brianna.

"Hey baby." Ross smirked at his wife.

"Hey you." Brianna blushed as they kissed.

"Ooooh!" They heard the kids oohed.

They let go and chuckled at the kids.

 **The next chapter is coming also!!! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

It was finally nighttime, the Hall brothers were getting ready for bed, and then they saw Brianna and Ross came in. "Alright boys, time for bed." Ross announced.

So Ross and Bri went to kiss the boys goodnight.

"Brianna, can we call you guys mommy and daddy?" Chris asked Brianna.

Brianna smiled at the boy.

"Of course you can, goodnight sweetheart." Brianna said kissing his head.

"You ok David?" Ross asked as he pats David's leg.

"Yeah, I'm just tried." David lied.

"Ok, well goodnight." Ross said ruffling his hair.

"Nighty night!" Michael cheered happily, as Chris held him close to him.

The boys were sharing beds, David and Zac shared a bed, and Chris and Michael both share a bed.

Anyway, Brianna and Ross smiled at the boys and walked out of the room before shutting the door.

"David?" Zac whispers.

"Hmm?" David asked.

"You sure you're ok?" Zac asked his brother.

"Yeah Zac, I'm fine." David lied.

"David?" Zac whispers again.

"Yeah Zac?" David asked.

"Are we gonna be ok?" Zac asked him.

David turned the side, facing his younger brother.

"Of course we are Zac." David told him. "We found two amazing people who took us in to take good care of us."

Then Zac lets out a sigh.

"What do you think dad is doing right now?" Zac asked. "What if he's looking for us?"

"I don't think he won't ever." David replied.

"But what if he does?" Zac asked again.

"Brianna and Ross won't let that happened." David told him. "And I won't let him have you boys or hurt you guys."

"Why do let him hurt you?" Zac asked him.

David knew what he was talking about. When they were back at home with their father, David would take the blame whenever Eric gets drunk or very mean, just to protect his baby brothers. He didn't want him any near them.

"Because I was protecting you." David told him.

"But I really wish you didn't let him hurt you." Zac said.

"I know little brother…but I'm the big brother and it's my job to protect you boys." David told him.

Then Zac felt tears well up in his eyes.

"I love you big brother." Zac quietly says.

"I love you little brother." David replied. "C'mon, try going to sleep."

Then David held Zac in his arms as Zac cried himself to sleep. However, David couldn't sleep at all, but he stayed up protecting his brothers and praying to God, hoping their so-call father wouldn't come and find them.

David finally fell asleep, but it was long when he heard his youngest baby brother screamed. "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Michael cried.

The three brothers all ran to Michael's side, shaking him up.

"Come on Mikey, it's just a dream!" David told him.

"DAVIE! ZACZAC! CHRIS! HELP!" Michael screamed in tears.

"Come on baby bro, wake up!" Zac yelled.

"It's just a dream!" Chris added.

Then Michael woke up and started crying in David's arms.

"Shhh, it's ok Mikey. It's all a dream." David soothed him.

"It was scary Davie!" Michael cried trough tears.

"Shhh, it's ok. We're here now baby brother." Zac said soothing his hair.

"What was the dream about buddy?" Chris asked him.

"I had a dream that daddy took me away from you guys and hit me." Michael cried. "I didn't know what I did wrong? He started yelling at me, slapping, kicking and hitting me."

David felt his blood boiled up. Not only Michael had a nightmare about their dad, but also he had a nightmare about him abusing him!

"Shhh, listen to me Mikey." David started. "Dad is never gonna get you, because you have me, Zac and Chris here to protect you."

"Really?" Michael asked looking up at David.

"Yes." Zac said kissing his head.

"We'll always protect you, I promise." Chris said kissing his head.

"How about we all sleep with you just to protect you huh?" David asked him.

"Ok!" Michael smiled a little.

Then David kissed his head and the boys lied down protecting Michael all through the night. But David was mad because now Michael was scared that their father might get them and hurt him.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Brianna and Ross took the boys to the social; society to try to adopt the boys too, but the social workers wants to talk to the boys first, so they took the boys in the different room to talk.

~With Michael~

"Ok Michael, how about we go play with some of those blocks over there." The lady name Miss Jane said as Michael ran over to the play area. "And would you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"No." Michael grinned.

"Ok," Miss Jane said sitting on the chair. "Ok Michael, now tell me….how was it like living with your father Eric Hall?" She asked him.

"He was always drunk." Michael replied. "And he would bring home girls who dresses like Barbie dolls, my big brother Chris told me never go out with that kind of girls."

"And these girls, how do they act?" Miss Jane asked.

"Well…not what Brianna, or you or my mommy acted like." Michael replied. "And my daddy always yells at Davie all the time."

"Oh did he?" Miss Jane asked while Michael nods his head.

~With Chris~

Chris was in the other room with Miss Ginger coloring. "And my dad would always blame on my elder brother David for no reason."

"Really?" Miss Ginger asked.

"Yep, I even ask my twin brother Zac why." Chris added. "But he won't spill."

"How come?" Miss Ginger asked as she grabbed the red crayon.

"I dunno," Chris replied. "But for all I know, my daddy always seemed to favored my baby brother Mikey and me."

"Oh yeah?" Miss Ginger asked.

"Yep." Chris said.

"Hmmm," Miss Ginger nodded.

~With Zac~

Zac was in the other room with Miss Jill reading books. "Sometime I just wish my brother David would just tell me that he's hurt." Zac told her.

"Have you asked him to?" Miss Jill asked.

Zac nods his head.

"But he acts like he's fine." Zac replied. "Most of his life, he's been raising me, Chris and our baby brother Michael."

"Oh Zac, I'm sorry." Miss Jill said putting the book down. "But did you notice any minor bruises or any strange behaviors?"

"Well…" Zac started. "When I was 5, I heard my dad screaming at David and when he came back to our room, mine and Chris's room, I told Chris to check on Michael, I noticed that he had a huge slap mark on his face."

"Really?" Miss Jill asked.

"Yeah, and then when the time when I was about 6 or 7…I noticed that he doesn't flinch whenever dad gets mad or yells at him…and…but…" Zac started.

"But what Zac?" Miss Jill asked.

"I know deep down he was really scared of him." Zac admits. "I didn't even wanna tell Chris or Michael."

Zac puts his book down.

"I'm worry about my brother." Zac said.

Miss Jill gave Zac a big hug.

~With David~

David was sitting on the chair with Miss Peterson. "Come on David, you can talk to me." Miss Peterson said gently.

David looks up at her.

"I can't." David replied.

"Why not?" Miss Peterson asked.

"Because I have to protect my brothers." David told her.

"David…did your…father ever…hit you?" Miss Peterson asked.

David looks down and nods slowly.

"Oh David, how long has he been doing it?" She asked him.

"Ever since my baby brother Michael was a baby when our mother died." David told her while looking up. "He was about to go after him, but I stopped him and…let him pound me."

Miss Peterson scoot closer to David and hug him in her arms.

"Why didn't you get help?" Miss Peterson asked him.

"I didn't wanna lose my brothers." David admits. "It's my job to protect them."

Miss Peterson lets out a sigh.

"But you should've gotten help." She told him.

"I know, so that's why I decided to run away from the monster." David said.

Then she gently rubs his back.

"My younger brother Zac knew, but I told him to not say anything." David added.

Miss Peterson lets out a sigh and nodded.

After the interview, the ladies send the boys back out in the waiting room and asked Brianna and Ross to come and talk to them what the boys told them. "Did you find out about anything what could happen to the boys?" Brianna asked them.

"Well…our reports tells us that…one of the boys were…were abused by their father, Eric Hall." Miss Jill said.

"Which one?" Ross asked.

"David." Miss Peterson replied. "He said he was trying to protect his brothers, but Zac knew about the abuse and he wants to tell."

"Oh my," Brianna said feeling bad for the boys.

"We want to adopt them." Ross says. "I don't care what anyone says, nobody deserves to be abuse."

The ladies smiled at them.

"Well we would like to thank you both for coming in." Miss Jane said shaking their hands.

"You too." Brianna smiled.

Back at home, the three youngest boys were playing with Michelle in the living room while Brianna talks to the adoption, about adopting the boys and Ross walked upstairs to the boys' room to see David lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Hey sport." Ross said sitting on the bed.

"You know?" David asked.

Ross nods his head.

"I had to; I can't let him hurt my brothers." David told him.

"I know son." Ross said. "But why couldn't you get help?"

"I was afraid that he'll go after them." David admits. "As you can see, I am very protective of them."

Ross nods his head again.

"I know dude." Ross replied. "But Brianna and I are gonna do everything we can, to adopt you boys."

David gave him a small smile.

"Thanks Ross." David said. "Well I better go give Michael a bath."

"I can help." Ross offers as they stood up.

"Um that's ok, but I've been doing it by myself since Michael was a baby." David said gently.

"You were only 5." Ross said.

"Yep." David replied nodding his head.


	5. Chapter 5

3 weeks later, Ross and Bri finally got custody of the boys and Eric was finally in jail. Brianna was out grocery shopping with Michelle and Zac, Ross was making lunches for the kids, David was watching TV with Chris next to him while Michael was taking a nap upstairs. "I'm gonna go check on Mikey." Chris said sitting up.

"Ok." David replied as Chris went upstairs.

"MICHAEL!" Both David and Ross ran upstairs to the boys' room.

"What happened?" Ross asked.

They saw Chris on the floor crying, holding a note in his hands. David ran to Chris's side and held him in his arms, while reading the note. Then he started to tense up and anger.

"He kidnapped him." Chris cried through tears. "Eric took Mikey!"

"Oh no, come on boys." Ross said as they ran out of the room.

Ross called Brianna to tell her what happened and then he called the cops while David held his crying baby brother in his arms trying to hold back tears.

 **I know this chapter was short, but I promise that the next chapters will be longer! :)**


End file.
